Possessive Instinct
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: It wasn't the sweet kind of love that one experiences. No, it was a selfish one, one that screamed to keep his twin- and hopefully, future lover- all to himself. So, Hikaru decided to do whatever it takes to make Kaoru his. Even if it means breaking his heart. Yaoi, twinest. Oneshot. Some KaoruxOC


**Hello my little bunnies (lol, not). I just****_ had_**** to write this after reading Rhette's _Narcissistic,_ a HikaruxKaoru fanfiction (a must read). So... yeah...**

**Disclaimer: Don't down Ouran. Otherwise HikaruxKaoru would be an official cannon. **

**Oh, not sure if I mentioned this, but this is a oneshot. Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors in advance! Also sorry if someone seems OOC (I haven't watched Ouran in a long time). Another thing: I'm warning you before hand that this goes off summary. Gomen.**

* * *

It wasn't right.

More than it not being right, it wasn't _fair_.

Kaoru was _his_, his and his alone, yet here was some girl who had just waltzed into their life and decided to take him away. Kaoru shouldn't be dating her, he should be dating him. They had been together ever since their mother had gotten pregnant, they had been in their own world for such a long time... who else would be better for Kaoru then his twin?

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" Hikaru snapped back from staring at Kaoru and his new_ girlfriend_, to see Haruhi standing in front of him, looking down in concern. Her brown eyes were wide in concern, staring at him. Hikaru shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, not looking her in the eye. In the distance he could see His Majesty annoying 'Mama,' or Kyouya, to no end. Hunny was snacking on some cake while Mori sat with him, silent as ever. It should have been a normal day, right?

Except for the fact that Kaoru had annoced to the Host Club- and the Host Club alone- that he and a girl named Minori Mietanaka would be dating.

Dating.

Just a single world had shaken Hikaru's world so badly.

Kaoru was _his_, not some other, snooty girl's. Sure, he had had a crush on Haruhi, and, sure, Kaoru had supported him like a good brother, but that didn't mean that Kaoru could suddenly waltz in claiming he had a new girlfriend!

Okay, maybe Hikaru was being a little selfish. But, only a little (in his eyes).

He wondered if this is how Kaoru felt when he had heard that he liked Haruhi. Then again, Kaoru had never shown to have any other feelings than brotherly affection, so Hikaru doubted it.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked again, and Hikaru realized that he had gone off once again.

"Sorry, Haruhi. Everything's fine," he said in a dejected voice. Of course, there was no point in hiding any sort of anger or sadness from Haruhi- she could see right through it.

"But Hi-"

"Haruhi, please," he said roughly. He didn't want to talk to anyone because no body would understand. Nobody would understand the fierce feelings of jealously and loneliness- not like this.

It was like some one had cut Hikaru in half, and then one of the halves.

And he didn't like it.

"Just... just leave me alone," Hikaru finally managed to say. Haruhi hesitated for a moment before getting up and walking over to Tamaki's side, whom she gave a small kiss to.

"The Host Club is about to open. Get ready," Kyouya said while clapping his hands together and then going back to staring at the clipboard in his hands. "Mietanaka-Sama, I hope you don't mind if Hikaru and Kaoru continue with their act? It is, after all, an excellent way to make money."

"No, it's fine," Minori replied. Her voice was high pitched—too high for Hikaru's ears— and her eyes were an amber brown. Her hair cascaded down to her shoulders in a series of brown curls. A pretty lady, Hikaru supposed, not that he had any interest.

Kaoru joined Hikaru on the small couch, grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry, Hikaru. I... just... yeah..." He wouldn't stop grinning, apparently too infatuated to even notice Hikaru's glare, or the depression aura that seemed to surround him.

"Mm," Hikaru said in a depressed voice. He began to stare at his twin, unable to tear his eyes away from him. People always said that they looked exactly alike, but Hikaru noticed the differences: Kaoru's lips were a little more full, his nose was a little smaller, his hands weren't as rough. His features and his personality are softer. Things like that.

The girls began coming into the music room, their excited chatter and small giggles coming with them. Hikaru just wished that they would _shut up_, just for a minute, just so that he could relax and think about Kaoru without their disturbances.

As the girls sat down, Hikaru and Kaoru began their act_. I should be savouring this_, Hikaru thought. _I should pretend like this is real, so when that Minori-bitch comes back, I can think about this._

"...Later that night, he clung to me, like a little baby, claiming that he was scared of a nightmare that he had had," Hikaru said, trying his hardest to fake smile.

_This is nice, right?_

"Hi-ka-ru! You promised you wouldn't tell!"

_You're with Kaoru, he's pretending to be in love with you._

Pretending.

"But you were so cute, Ka-kun! I couldn't help myself."

_This is just an act. It isn't enough._

The girls squealed as they worked their magic, hearts in their eyes. "That was mean," Kaoru said, and even though he was pouting, Hikaru could see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

_It isn't enough._

And with that thought, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's shirt, and pulled him closer, locking their lips together.

He could hear the girl's squealing even harder—they had never done _this _before in one of their acts—and before closing his own, he saw Kaoru staring at him, eyes wide, a shocked expression.

_You're mine._

Kaoru didn't respond.

_No one else's. _

So Hikaru nibbled on his lip, causing him to gasp and open his mouth. He took advantage of this, and slipped his tongue in.

_You should stop now._

_I don't want to._

_I don't want to. _

_I don't want to._

He _doesn't want _this.

And with that thought, Hikaru shoved Kaoru back. "H-Hikaru?" The girls stared at them in anticipation—no, the entire Host Club was, but Hikaru just glared at Kaoru, and stood up. After wiping his lips, he proceeded to get up and storm out of the club, eyes still on him.

_That was wrong._

_I want more._

_What were you thinking?_

_Why can't I do it?_

_He doesn't want to. He doesn't want to!_

_Too bad._

"What do you think you were doing out there, Hikaru-kun?" A sweet voice said from behind him. In his daze, Hikaru managed to storm right past Minori. She stood behind him the deserted hallway, a fan pulled out and covering her face.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru said in monotone. "It was just an act."

"You've never done _that _before," Minori pressed on. "I'm sure Kaoru's disgusted, but still." She continued talking, but Hikaru didn't listen, as he was distracted.

_Disgusted. _

_Disgusted._

_Disgusted._

"...Don't you agree, Hikaru?"

"What?" Hikaru said, snapping back into attention.

"I said, don't you think he would be much happier with me, anyways?" Hikaru didn't respond, his heart heavy.

_She's right._

Minori began walking away. Just as she passed Hikaru, she whispered, "He's mine."

_She's right._

_But she has to go._

* * *

"Hikaru, what was that earlier?" Kaoru asked while closing their room door.

"Hm?" Hikaru asked, not paying attention. His devious mind was already planning various ways to break Minori and Kaoru up.

_I can't kill her, sadly. I'd get in trouble._

_I can't do anything that would make Kaoru suspicious. _

_I can't do anything illegal. _

_But I _can_ use the fact that we are identical._

"HIKARU!" Kaoru shouted in his ear.

"WHAT?!" He screamed back, automatically hitting his twin with a pillow.

"What's wrong with you? You've been so off lately," Kaoru said, turning the light off. They climbed into bed together, fluffed their pillows, and adjusted the blanket all in unison.

"Nothing. I've just been thinking about something."

_Some_one_, really. _

"You sure everything is alright?"

"Perfectly cool."

"If you're sure," Kaoru said, and with that he fell asleep. Kaoru was always the one to fall asleep faster, Hikaru was the one who would just lay there and think about various things.

Except he couldn't take it.

If he shared a bed with Kaoru, he was afraid that he would _do something_.

He sat up, and began staring at his twin.

_It was odd how different we are, _he thought._ Everything about Kaoru is just... perfectly. Everything about me is so messed up._

Hikaru sighed, and then slid out of the bed, unable to take it. He slipped out of the room, and then began walking upstairs, his head full. All he took was a blanket, which he wrapped around himself as he began walking through the big mansion. He maid saw him and gave a shocked sqeak.

"Sorry, love. I'll be out of your hair in a second," Hikaru said as he walked. "Oh, and make sure not to tell anyone about this." He didn't want the maids to be gossiping about them _again_. The maid nodded her head several times as he walked past, and then finished in a bow.

Finally he got to the third floor balcony. He threw the blanket, and then quickly followed, first pushing himself off the rails of the balcony, and then catching the side of the roof, eventually managing to host himself up. Hikaru lay down, rewrapping the blanket around himself. It was early Fall, so it wasn't too cold or too hot. Perfect. He lay there the entire night, staring at the stars, thinking about a person woh looked very, _very _much like him.

* * *

"Where were you last night? I panicked when I found you were gone! Of course, you could have woken up before me, but that happens about once every twenty years," Kaoru said in an urgent whisper.

Class was in the middle of session, the teacher going on and on about math formulas that Hikaru could learn in less than a second. "And, the maids said that they couldn't find you! Where were you? Where did you go?"

"I took a walk. I needed to think," Hikaru easily lied, but they could both tell that he was lying.

"A walk? _A walk?!_ Hikaru, you were gone the _entire night_," Kaoru said, fuming.

"It was a long walk?" Hikaru said, unable to hid a grin. Kaoru glared at him, but a second later he began grinning, too. Hikaru let out a low chuckle, and suddenly the two of them were laughing loudly, disturbing the class. There wasn't anything that funny, but Hikaru just wanted to laugh with his twin, the way that they did before Minori had been introduced into their life.

"Boys!" The sensei protested, but Hikaru just kept on laughing. "I'm warning you," the sensei said, raising the pencil he had been writing with in a supposed-menacing way.

"Ah, suck it, Sensei," Hikaru said. Everyone's eyes widened, but Kaoru and Hikaru just laughed harder. And then the entire class was laughing along, the sensei looking beyond pissed.

"Kaoru!" He said, obviously not realizing that it had been Hikaru who said it.

Hikaru winked at twin, and they both ruffled their hair, so that the Sensei wouldn't be able to tell who was who. Hikaru then responded, "Yes?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What you said!"

"I didn't say anything. Are you confusing me with Hikaru?"

"Hikaru!"

"Yes, Sensei?" the real Hikaru responded.

"Why are you responding for Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"Who said I was Kaoru?"

"You responded to me."

"So?"

"So you _are_ Hikaru?"

"I don't know... am I?"

"Both of you! That's it—"

"What are you going to do?" the boys said in unison. "Give us detention? Make us write lines? Call our parents?" They both had the look on their face that said 'I'd-like-to-see-you-try.' One of the advantages of going to a rich school: the teachers really couldn't do anything if you "misbehaved." Hence why Hikaru and Kaoru had yet to be suspended for some of their pranks that had gone _way_ out of hand.

"Just... just sit down," the sensei said finally, looking as if he had aged a million years in a couple of minutes.

"Yes, Sensei!" the twins said cheerfully, and then sat in the wrong places. On purpose.

_This is right. This is the way it's supposed to be._

* * *

"Guess what time it is?" The twins said in unison, hats covering their heads.

"Guess who Hikaru is?" One of the girls ventured to guess.

"Yup!"

Only with a slight twist the twins hadn't bothered to tell anyone. When they had reparted their hair, they had done it so that Hikaru would look like Kaoru, and Kaoru would look like Hikaru, thus effectively switching places.

So, even if one of the girls managed to guess the right Hikaru, they would still be wrong.

"Who wants to go first?" One of the girls stepped forward confidently, and then pointed to Hikaru. "You, she said confidentially, looking totally sure of herself.

"Wrong," Hikaru said while pulling the cap off of his hair to show that he, in fact, looked exactly like Kaoru, thus tricking them.

_Yet another failure. No one will ever be able to beat Haruhi, I suppose._

The game continued, various people coming up to guess, all of them getting it wrong. Hikaru began feeling a little better—things seemed normal now—unlike the door of the club burst open and Minori waltzed in. Instantly he felt his heart drop down into his stomach—no, past that. Into his pelvis area.

Slightly wrong, yes.

"Mi-no-ri! Come play the game!" Hikaru said, waving his hand so that the girl would see them.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked uncertainly. "What are you doing?" Hikaru just ignored him.

"Yes?" Minori asked.

"Will you play the 'Guess who Hikaru is?' game today?" Hikaru asked, leaning forward slightly so that his face was close to hers.

She wasn't fazed. "Sure."

"Great!" Now—"

"Come here," Kaoru said, then dragging Hikaru off. "Sorry, guys. Give us a moment, please." He dragged Hikaru into an old janitor's closet. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"What's the problem?" Hikaru asked. "She's your girlfriend, right? She should be able to tell the difference between." Hikaru began to smirk. "Unless you are afraid that she can't tell the difference between us."

Kaoru didn't answer.

"Poor you," Hikaru said, smirk still there. "Having to date someone who probably doesn't know the difference between us. Good luck to you."

_It's your fault for choosing her. It's your fault._

"_Shut up!_ We'll play the damn game, alright?" Kaoru said furiously. Hikaru looked at him in surprise—it was usually him who blew up, not Kaoru. "Just... shut up, alright?"

"Ready?" Hikaru asked Kaoru when they returned to the room. He nodded his head.

"You," Minori said, pointing to Hikaru. He burst out laughing, while Kaoru looked shocked.

"Congrats!" Hikaru said. "You 'win.'"

_You can't even tell us apart, even when I'm pretending to be Kaoru. You don't deserve him. You don't deserve to be in our world. _

* * *

"Minori!" Hikaru said, waving to catch up to the girl.

"Kaoru!"

Hikaru smirked to himself; she still couldn't tell the difference.

Of course, he 'forgot' to part his hair back to normal, so that might have something to do with it.

Still, though. She wasn't like Haruhi. She couldn't tell.

And this news made Hikaru elastic.

Minori ran into Hikaru's arms, and Hikaru forced himself to catch her.

_Urg. Do they really do this? I hate feeling jealous. _

"Wasn't that exciting! I was the first person to win the game!" Minori said, and Hikaru set her down, much to her disappointment.

"Second," he said through gritted teeth. "Haruhi was the first."

"Still!"

"Hikaru was very surprised," Hikaru said. He looked around cautiously, making sure that neither Kaoru nor Haruhi were around the area. The cost was clear.

"Hikaru... about him," Minori said.

"What about Hikaru?" he asked.

"He... he tried to force me..."

_WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK?!_

"He... he what?" Hikaru asked, totally confused.

"After the day that he kissed you, he came to find me. I was in the hallway, where he pinned me up against the wall and forced a kiss on me. His hand was on my shirt when the teacher came, so he quickly let go and ran away..."

_THAT BITCH! I CANNOT BELIEVE HER!_

"Did he really?" Hikaru hissed through gritted teeth. She smiled, obviously mistaking his anger.

"Yes. It was very scary... but, you will talk to him, right? You will protect me?"

He could barely say the word. "...Yes."

"Great!" Minori jumped forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go now, but I'll see you later, yeah?"

"...You never won," Hikaru said. She bounced off, not hearing him, obviously happy for thinking that she had tricked him. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hikaru," a voice said behind him. Hikaru jumped and spun around to see Haruhi behind him.

"H-Haruhi! I swear, it's not like that, I didn't force her, she lied, this isn't what it seems, I'm doing this for Kaoru-" Hikaru said, not taking a break for sentences.

"I believe you," Haruhi said. "You aren't... You won't force yourself onto a girl if you are already in love with someone."

"What?!" Hikaru hissed, not believing it.

"How... you..."

"Come _on_, Hikaru. I can read you guys like an open book. Well a little. Like, a chapter or two."

_That's weird. I don't like anyone reading me except for Kaoru._

_Kaoru... Where is he?_

The other twin felt the familiar panicked feeling he got when the other wasn't near him, even though that was rather silly because he had just done something he didn't want Kaoru to hear about.

"She lied, though! Minori... Minori doesn't deserve to be with Kaoru," Hikaru said.

"You do?" Haruhi responded with a raised eyebrow. That hit home, and Hikaru looked like he had been slapped.

_Do I deserve it? _

_Why am I so sure?_

_Just because we are twins?_

_Doesn't that make it worse?_

"Look, I'm not saying that you don't," Haruhi said, obviously seeing the conflicted emotions on his face. "It's just that... I think you should think things through before you regret doing anything you regret. Think about it: later Minori is going to ask Kaoru if he talked to you, which would lead to confusion." His eyes widened; he hadn't thought about that. "You don't know when she's going to ask him, so you can't pretend to be Kaoru. Well you can, but there is a chance that it won't work out. If you talk to Kaoru about it, he's going to ask you how you know all of this, therefore you will have to tell him eventually. You can't break them up, either, because then Kaoru will know that there is something wrong. Perhaps you should figure out some other way."

"But he would understand!"

"Would he?" With that, Haruhi got up and left, leaving Hikaru alone only to his thoughts, and, now, fears.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Perhaps we should put her name on the back of that doll, Beelzenef," Nekozawa said to his cat-puppet-thingy, after he was done listening in to both conversations.

* * *

"I'm not going to fall asleep until you do," Kaoru said, standing in front of the T.V, his arms crossed.

"What?" Hikaru asked. "Move out of the way, okay? Sebastian is on a killing spree."

"I said, I'm going to fall asleep after you, to make sure that you stay in bed," Kaoru said while plopping onto the couch, stealing some of Hikaru's popcorn as he went.

"I could just pretend to be asleep, dumbass," Hikaru said.

"You do... certain things when you are asleep," Kaoru said.

"You watch me when I sleep?!"

"What? As if you haven't done the same," Kaoru said, smiling mischievously.

_Why does it sound almost like he's... flirting with me._

"Whatever," Hikaru replied.

They sat on the couch for three hours, totally neglecting their homework to watch anime-starting with Kuroshitsuji, ending with Soul Eater. By twelve o'clock, Kaoru had managed to fall asleep, his head resting on Hikaru's shoulder. By one, Hikaru felt tired enough to want to go to sleep.

He slipped one arm under Kaoru's legs, the under behind his back, and then effortlessly picked up. Kaoru mumbled something in his sleep, but didn't stir. Hikaru tucked him into bed, watching him sleep.

Unable to help himself, he leaned in for a kiss.

Closer, closer.

Until Hikaru stopped right about Kaoru's mouth.

Shaking his head, and feeling bad for almost taking advantage, Hikaru grabbed his favorite blanket and made way to the roof.

* * *

"Ouran is going to be having a Couple's Contest for the Spring Festival," Kyouya said while pushing the glasses up from his nose. "This is a good way to make money, therefore you must each find a partner to attend it with."

"What? Kyo, can't I just watch and eat cake?" Hunny said while pulling Usa-chan closer to himself.

"No."

"Thus the Evil, Black, Shadow Queen strikes again," Hikaru and Kaoru mumbled while Hunny burst into tears, running to Mori.

"Do I have to participate with Hikaru or can I stick with Minori?" Kaoru asked, and Hikaru winced. He sounded like he really wanted to stay with Minori.

"Hikaru. More profit."

"Sorry, bro," Hikaru said. He glanced at Kyouya, who gave him a knowing look, and then at Haruhi, who did the same.

_How many people know?!_

"Nah... I just hope she understands," Kaoru said.

"Haruhiiiii! You'll be participating with Daddy, right? Since you are Daddy's Daughter, and you are dating Daddy as well!"

_I wonder what an outsider thinks when they hear that._

"Sen-pai, I'm supposed to be a guy, remember?"

_Poor, poor Tamaki,_ Hikaru thought as Tamaki went to go and sulk in a little corner.

"Kaoru?" Tamaki asked, apparently recovered.

"Yes, yes, I'm Kaoru, the nice twin, but this conversation bores me. Go and play in some traffic, why don't you?" Kaoru responded, earning Tamaki to slid back into the corner, sobbing about how he just wanted to ask Kaoru if he was okay.

* * *

"Kaoru!" Minori said while trying to jump into Hikaru-disguised-as-Kaoru's arms. Hikaru, however, stepped to the side, allowing her to fall to the side. "Help, please?" She said while extending her hand into the air.

"Meh," Hikaru said.

"Kaoru!" Minori said for the third time.

"I'm_ not_ Kaoru, stop calling me that," Hikaru said.

"H-Hikaru?"

"Surprise!"

"But... but, I could-"

"-Tell the difference between us? No, you couldn't. That day it was me disguised as Kaoru when we played the game, stupid. And, you told_ me_ about the made up story about me forcing myself onto you, which was a complete lie. You really thought that you would be able to tell the difference? Haruhi is the only one, and s-I mean, he's special like that."

"B-But..."

"You should feel lucky that I haven't told Kaoru yet," Hikaru continued, this being a total bluff. However, Minori seemed to buy it.

"Why haven't you?"

"Because I want you to break up with him. Because I don't want to have to tell him directly that his girlfriend is liar." _Because he would know that I was going to try and break them up if I told him._

"No! I'm not going to," Minori said, looking sweaty.

"O~kay," Hikaru said. "I guess I'll have to tell him myself."

As Hikaru turned away, suddenly Minori quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What are you-?" Hikaru began to ask, but she jammed her lips against his. He didn't respond, so she took his hand and lowered it to his shirt. Just as he began pushing her away:

"HIKARU!"

And suddenly he was punched in the jaw.

It was only then that Hikaru noticed that Minori had been pretending to cry. Kaoru stood above him, looking furious as Minori cried into his shirt, saying stuff like "I didn't want to... I wanted you to be my first... I didn't want to kiss Hikaru, he was trying to force me."

_THAT COMPLETE BITCH! MY LORD, WILL THIS EVER STOP?! I DIDN'T DO A SINGLE FUCK... SHE FORCED ME! _

"Kaoru, it's not-"

"Let's go, Minori."

* * *

"Due to recent events, I will participating in the couples event with Minori, not Hikaru," Kaoru said, causing the Host Club to stare in shock. "If not her, then I will not participate at all."

"Kaoru-" Kyouya started, but Kaoru glared him. He was ignoring Hikaru entirely.

He had, last night, ignoring the multiple times that Hikaru had tried to explain what that which-thing had done. In the morning, when Hikaru tried speaking to him, he simply got up and walked away.

And, Hikaru was at a complete loss.

Without Kaoru, he felt panicky, and jump. Not only did he lose his (one-sided) lover, he also lost the twin who could understand him perfectly. It was the odd loneliness that was getting to him, the weird feelings of dispair. This had never happened; when they fault, it was always Hikaru ignoring Kaoru (for about ten minutes), not the other way around.

"It's either that or nothing," Kaoru said before storming out of the room, slamming the door as he went. Minori was standing in the doorway, and she winked at Hikaru, who was downright furious.

"Hikaru, what did you do?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing! I did nothing! Well, kind of. It's what he thought I did, really. Anyways, Haruhi, I need you to be my partner for the Couples Contest," Hikaru said.

"WHAT?! She's _my_ girlfriend! She's Daddy's Little Girl! Mine, mine, mine, MINE, _MINE_!" Tamaki roared, like a little kid.

"Wait, Tamaki," Kyouya said. "This... this could actually work. We could make it like another one of their fights... yes, yes... And then, it could be like the entire thing is like a battle... I can almost _smell_ the money..."

Scary Kyouya.

"Okay! This is how it's going to go. Tamaki, Mori, Hunny, and myself no longer have to participate." Hunny let out a cheer while Tamaki sobbed into a corner. "Since we won't have to bribe anyone, Haruhi, you will actually dress like a girl, for once, and then stick with Hikaru."

"BUT MOMMY! SHE'S MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE!" Tamaki screamed. "MINE, MINE, MI-"

Haruhi shut him up with a kiss.

"I _am_ yours, alright? This is just acting, alright?"

"B-But-"

"Alright?"

"I-I-"

"Shut UP, you're being annoying!" Haruhi finally snapped, and Tamaki winced.

"Got it?" Kyouya said.

"O-Okay," Tamaki said, still sobbing over his cruel fate.

"And so, everyone this is Himitsu," Hikaru introduced to the girls. "She's known my family for a long time—" Kaoru looked up in surprise, but when he meet Hikaru's eyes, he scowled and continued talking to Midori.

_Please understand. I didn't do it. She forced _me_, not the other way around._

"Her name means secret," one of the girls said, and Hikaru nodded his head.

"Very good," he said, praising her as if she were a dog. No one else had notice; the girl was receiving jealous stares. Well, no one but Kaoru, who wanted to burst out laughing.

"Himitsu" was Haruhi, except with a long, blonde wig, that fell to her waist, and blue contacts in her eyes. She wasn't wearing the Ouran dress, as she didn't attend there, and she sat silently, allowing the others to evaluate her.

"Himitsu will also be my partner for the couples contest," Hikaru announced, much to the customers anger who had secretly been hoping that Hikaru or Kaoru would pick them. Kaoru had already told them that he would be in the competition with Midori, much to everyone's shock.

"I hope you accept me," Haruhi said while bowing down, careful to make sure that her wig wouldn't slip.

"She sounds like Haruhi. Where is Haruhi, by the way?" One of the girls asked.

"Haruhi's sick as of right now. Some commoner cold, or something," Hikaru said while laughing. "Anyways, that's all for now. Root for us to win!"

"No, root for _us_," Kaoru cut in. "We are, after all, better. We're honest, and we don't cheat, and we _don't force ourselves onto people."_ Hikaru winced, as if someone had slapped him. That was low, and everyone in the Host Club (who actually understood what was going on) knew it. "Let's go, Minori."

_The entire contest is rather stupid,_ Hikaru thought as he stood on stage next to Haruhi/Himitsu. The crowd was going insane about who would win—most bets on one of the twins—and who would be crowned 'cutest.' Urg, this is stupid. _Urg, urg, urg. Stupid Kyouya for making me do this. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Stupid Kaoru for abounding me. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Basically Hikaru had a very bad day.

The contest would be in four parts: three unknown "challenges" that each team would have to face together, the last being a photo contest. A photo each couple was to be submitted, and the one that looked the "cutest"—aka, getting the most votes—would get a various amount of points. For each challenge you get points. The team with the most points would win.

"Okay, everyone! Our first challenge is to cook a delicious cake together!" Everyone began "Ahhh!" and complaining.

"I-I've never cooked before."

"It's such a _commoner_ thing to do."

"Is this legal?"

"My father is going to sue!"

Haruhi mumbled something that sounded oddly like, "Damn rich people."

By that time, half of the teams had forfeited due to doing unwanted labor.

"Anyways, your time begins... NOW!"

"Ha—I mean Himitsu! Please tell me you can make a cake!"

"Yes, I can. Now, go get chocolate, sugar, flour, strawberries, baking soda..." Haruhi said, ranting off the various ingredients needed. Hikaru nodded and ran to go and get it while Haruhi set up her station.

A couple of mistakes, falls, and explosions later, the final result was to be called out. And by that time, another quarter decided to drop out, leaving only seven teams. Out of those seven, only four of the cakes _looked_ edible.

Out of those four cakes, two ended in disaster: one had completely fallen apart, one mistook salt for sugar.

"First place goes to the Hikaru and Himitsu team!" Haruhi ended up making a vanilla cake with chocolate dripping off the sides. It was made in the shape of a heart, with strawberries decoration. "Second place goes to the Minori and Kaoru team!" Apparently in her time in France, Minori had learnt to make some sort of cakes and pastries, thus resulting in quite a difference.

"Now for the second part! Guess Who! Also, remember to vote for the photo contest!"

_This is so damn stupid. I want my Kaoru. Seriously, why do I have to do this? And, that person who's commentary is way too energetic. Urg! Stupid._

Hikaru also tends to overuse the word 'stupid' in times of stress, anger, and depression.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

"Here's how it goes! The males will line up behind this board-thingy, and stick their hands through. The females will all go, one-by-one, and then tell us, the audience, which one is there honey!"

"Yes?" Hunny said from somewhere in the crowd. "You called for me?" Mori had him on his shoulders, and he continued eating cake. Kyouya stood next to them, staring so intensely at his clipboard, Hikaru was afraid it would burst into flames. Tamaki was next to him, crying in his little corner about how "Haruhi was leaving him" and that "She found him annoying."

"Not you, Hunny-kun. I meant honey as in H-O-N-E-Y, neh?" Anyways, let's begin, yes?"

The males lined up behind a big board that had holes in it for an arm to slide through. The females would come up and guess which one was there "honey" (not hunny). Every single one got it wrong except for Haruhi (just because she's Haruhi).

At this point, the results for the photo contest had come it, resulting in Kaoru and Minori's win. Meaning that they were tied with Hikaru and Haruhi for first.

The final part of the contest? Dress up (_STUPID!_) in a type of matched costumes. For example, Hikaru and Haruhi were going to do 'gentleman' and 'princess' kind of theme (both reusing their outfits from the Ouran Fair), while Minori and Kaoru went for a 'Chinese' look, Minori wearing a short, Chinese Dress, Kaoru wearing something that would match it. They had thirty minutes to get ready.

"Kaoru, listen to me," Hikaru pleaded as he chased Kaoru all around backstage. "It's not what you think!"

"Sure, Hikaru!" Those were the first words Kaoru had said to him in three days. It was a start.

"Kaoru, I'm being serious! That girl is evil!"

"What would she have against you?"

At this Hikaru hesitated, not sure what to say.

"Exactly," Kaoru said, spinning on his heals, to walk away. Before he could, however, Hikaru grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"You're really going to trust some girl you've known for a couple of months rather than your twin brother that you have known before birth?!" Hikaru practically screamed, alerting the attention of everyone backstage. They all stopped to stare. "When was the last time I would lie to you like this?" Kaoru looked uncertain.

"I-" He started, but was cut in by someone else.

"KAO! There you are!" Minori said, looking relieved. Come here, I have something I want to show you." With that, she dragged him away, ignoring his protests.

"HIKARU! Himitsu needs your assistance!" A random Hunny said. "She told me to send for you."

"Thanks Hunny," Hikaru said with a nod. He took out a few pieces of candy, which Hunny instantly devoured.

"Haruhi, is there a problem?" Hikaru asked while knocking on the door of her changing room.

"Kind of. Can you come in?" She asked. He walked in her dressing room to see that she was dressed in her gym clothes instead of the clothing she was supposed to wear for the contest.

"Why aren't you wearing your dress?" In response, she help up her dress.

It had been cut by a long knife, so that there was a giant tear in front.

"Who did this?" Hikaru asked, but Haruhi shrugged. "Do we have time to get a new one?" Suddenly the speaker began.

_Two minutes, everyone! Make sure to be back here, otherwise you will be DQed!_

Kaoru was wandering around backstage, not really sure what he should do for the last two minutes, when he heard a sudden "psst!"

"Hello?" He asked cautiously.

"Over here!" A voice whispered.

"Nekozawa? What are you doing here?" Koaru asked when he saw the hooded man.

"It matters not! Anyways, I have something to tell you..."

* * *

"The Himitsu-Hikaru team has chosen to forfit, due to their lack of costume! That makes the Minori-Kaoru team the winner!" The audience let out wild cheers, clapping and shouting words of praise. Kaoru didn't raise his hand in acknowledgement, didn't cheer. He didn't even smile. Instead he stared blankly at the audience, as if he wasn't even paying attention. Minori was overjoyed, however.

"Great! Now, in order to claim your prize, give your honey a kiss, yeah?"

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Kiss the person you love," the person commentating said, rolling his eyes as he spoke.

"Person I love?" Kaoru asked, in a daze.

"Yes!" The commentator said in exasperation. "Person you love." Hikaru closed his eyes. Sure, they had been dating, but they hadn't kissed in front of him yet. This wasn't something he wanted to see.

Kaoru extended his hand.

.

.

.

He leaned in.

.

.

.

And kissed Hikaru straight on the lips.

Hikaru's eyes flew open, obviously confused by these turn of events, while Kaoru kept his firmly shut. Minori had been pushed onto the floor in Kaoru's way over to him, a shocked expression on her face. The fangirls and gay boys were all going insane (the MOEness!), Mori was covering Hunny's eyes, Tamaki looked overjoyed, and both Kyouya and Haruhi were smirking to themselves.

And it was perfect.

When they finally broke apart, arms wrapped around one another, Hikaru whispered, "What made you suddenly change your mind? Why do you suddenly... I don't know, love me like this. This isn't an act is it?"

"It's not. I was already beginning to change my mind with what you said backstage, and then Nekomura came up to me and told me that he had overheard two very different sets of conversations sometime back. I'm sorry for being a jerk," Kaoru said sheepishly.

Hikaru's response was to lean in once again.

"Oh, and Kaoru," Hikaru said, breaking the kiss apart.

"Hurry up, damnit," Kaoru said, and at this, Hikaru laughed. "What is it."

"Don't you ever dare forget this, but-"

"What?!"

"You're _mine_."

* * *

**Oh my fucking cows, that was insane -.-" First yaoi, first Ouran fic, first time writing this style (I don't like writing in third POV. Twice I caught myself writing in first, and I had to go back and change it). Holy shit, that was one hell of a ride. Took me FOREVER!**

**Note: the couple's contest, I kind of copied. Yeah. I'm a terrible person. If you want to read the manga, go read 'Kyou Koi Wo Hajimemasu.' Most credit given to that author, and also, it's not a yaoi, if you're wondering. **

**Sorry if the ending seemed rushed a little. I didn't mean to, but it kind of happened. Oops.**

**Anyways, reviews, anyone? For the author that spent, like seven hours writing this? (_slight_ exaggeration) (once again, sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes as well)**


End file.
